


Kuscheln

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne will kuscheln.Inspiriert hat mich dieser geniale Post auf Boernepedia:Eines schönen Abends in Münster ...





	Kuscheln

**Author's Note:**

> Ich finde den Post auf Boernepedia so toll. ♥ :-) Meine Geschichte ist natürlich nicht halb so gut, aber vielleicht habt ihr dennoch ein wenig Freude daran.

Der Wein, die Gläser und die Schale mit dem Knabberzeug stehen bereit, die beiden kleinen Kerzen brennen. Nur das Wichtigste fehlt jetzt noch, oder vielmehr der Wichtigste: Thiel. 

Er ist nervös, und wie. Heute ist es soweit. Heute wird er sich endlich trauen. Heute wird er Thiel einladen. Einladen zum Kuscheln. Er hat schon lange nicht mehr gekuschelt, aber er kuschelt äußerst gerne. Kuscheln ist etwas Wunderbares. Kuscheln findet er schöner als Sex. Sicher, Sex ist auch nicht zu verachten, Kuscheln jedoch bedeutet ihm viel mehr. Einen vertrauten Menschen im Arm halten und auch gehalten werden, den Herzschlag des anderen spüren, dem anderen nah sein. Wunderschön.  
Hoffentlich wird Thiel die Einladung annehmen. Natürlich kann er nicht allzu offensiv vorgehen, am Ende erschreckt er Thiel noch und ist seinem großen Ziel ferner als je zuvor. Nein, er muss vorsichtig sein.

Es klingelt. Sein Herz hüpft. Thiel ist da. 

 

„Schmeckt nicht schlecht“, sagt Thiel, lächelt und nippt erneut an seinem Glas.

Er lächelt zurück, obwohl ihm gar nicht so sehr danach zumute ist. Blöderweise sitzt Thiel nämlich ziemlich weit weg, genau am anderen Ende der Couch, das ist natürlich denkbar ungünstig für sein Vorhaben. Hm, wie könnte er jetzt am besten vorgehen? Ah, er hat eine Idee ...

„Entschuldigen Sie mich ganz kurz.“ Er tut so, als muss er auf Toilette, bleibt eine knappe Minute im Bad, dann setzt er sich wieder auf die Couch. Genau neben Thiel. Würde er noch ein kleines bisschen näher rücken, würden sich ihre Beine berühren. 

Thiel wirkt nicht so, als habe er überhaupt registriert, dass jetzt viel weniger Abstand als vorher zwischen ihnen ist. Der liest unbeirrt weiter in den ausgedruckten E-Mails des Verdächtigen, hin und wieder trinkt er einen Schluck oder schnappt sich was zum Knabbern.

Nein, so wird das nichts. Anscheinend bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als jetzt ein bisschen deutlicher zu werden. Nachdem er sich innerlich noch etwas Mut zugesprochen hat, legt er seinen rechten Arm auf die Rückenlehne der Couch. Direkt hinter Thiel. 

Thiel stellt sein fast leeres Glas ab, wirft die E-Mails auf den Tisch, dann guckt er ihn an. Und tatsächlich, da ist ein zaghaftes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

Hoffnungsvoll lächelt er zurück. Vielleicht wird Thiel jetzt ...

„Ich bin ganz schön müde, Boerne.“

Paff! Hoffnung geplatzt. Er zwingt sich dazu, weiterhin zu lächeln. „Dann wollen Sie jetzt wohl gehen?“  
Am liebsten würde er ja nun die Augen schließen. Er hat Angst vor dem Schmerz, wenn er sieht, dass Thiel aufsteht und geht. Na ja, wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein, wenn ...

Thiel schüttelt den Kopf, ganz leicht. 

_Oh._ „Sie ... möchten also noch bleiben?“, fragt er vorsichtig.

„Ja.“ Thiel nickt, lehnt sich langsam zurück, hält währenddessen den Blickkontakt zu ihm, sein linker Mundwinkel hebt sich. „Ja, ich möchte bleiben. Darf ich?“

Thiel hat sie angenommen. Die Einladung. Er legt seinen Arm um ihn und nickt, sein linker Mundwinkel hebt sich. „Ja, darfst du.“ 

Er sieht sie, die Erleichterung und die Freude in ... Franks Gesicht. Und Frank kann vermutlich auch bei ihm beides sehen.

Sie kuscheln. Frank liegt in seinen Armen, er streichelt ihm von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig über den Rücken. 

Ganz nah sind sie sich. Er kann Franks Herzschlag spüren. Schön.

Sie kuscheln. Und irgendwann schlafen sie aneinander gekuschelt ein.


End file.
